Tomboys For Life
by AmayaSaria
Summary: Kagome and Sango are the only tomboys in their school. When they are partnered with two snobbish boys in the school, what do they do? And when Kagome and Sango decided to make a band, what happens when those two boys are the only goods ones? RR
1. History Project

Tomboys For Life  
By: AmayaSaria  
AN: Never did a school fanfic before.....  
Summary: Kagome and Sango are the only tomboys in their school. When they are partnered with two snobbish boys in the school, what do they do? And when Kagome and Sango decided to make a band, what happens when those two boys are the only goods ones?

------------------------  
Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a punk at school, everybody calls me 'Tomboy' and I'm always picked on. Same think with my best friend, Sango Taija. But we are mostly picked on the most two popular boys in the school. InuYasha Hanyou and Miroku Houshi. Okay maybe Miroku doesn't bother us; he is only perverted and loves to grope Sango. And I just hate him because he is a best friend with InuYasha. Me and Sango act like guys because both of our mothers died and were raised by our fathers. Of course, fathers don't have a very 'womanly' side so they just raise us the best way the could. And that is how my life is.....  
  
Authors POV  
  
It was another day at school, another day of horror. Kagome and Sango walked into history (or social studies) class and sat down. On each side of them InuYasha and Miroku sat down.  
  
"Hello ladies. How have you been today?" Miroku asked as if he were a gentleman.  
  
"Shut up Miroku." Sango responded.  
  
"Why Lady Sango I'm only trying to have a regular conversation." Miroku said as his hand slipped lower and lower and then.....  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Keep your hands off of me you hentai jerk!" Sango yelled.  
  
'Now its my turn to have fun' InuYasha thought to himself as he started to annoy the raven haired girl next to him.  
  
"Hello honey. How are you today? Don't a get a kiss on the cheek? InuYasha said as if she were his girlfriend.  
  
"Shut up InuYasha! Leave me alone!" Kagome said to him. Then the bell rang and the teacher walked in. The class straightened up and shut up.  
  
"For the next couple of weeks, our class shall be working on a history project." Miss Kaede announced. "There will be 4 people per group." A student raised his hand. "What is the question boy?" Miss Kaede asked.  
  
"Well do we get to pick our partners?" The boy said with hope in his voice. Kaede stood and thought for a moment.  
  
"No. Good try though. I'll be pickin' ye partners." The whole classed groaned. "Lets see. There will be 2 girls and 2 boys per group. First is..." Kaede went on and on with the groups. Then Kagome and Sango heard their names. "How about Kagome and Sango..." The girls high five each other. But the next two names were dreadful to them. "And InuYasha and Miroku." The two girls raised their hand.  
  
"Miss Kaede! Do we have to be paired with these two idiots?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, but yes you do have to be paired with those two idiots." Miss Kaede said. Kagome and Sango groaned.  
  
'Why Me?' Kagome and Sango asked themselves at the same time.  
  
"Now since the groups are done, lets talk about the project. It's about the Feudal age. You have to pick 3-4 people from then, and talk about how life was like for them. It's not that hard." Miss Kaede. The bell rang and the class left.  
  
AN: End of this chapter. So what do you guys think? A little corny I know but please review! Ja Ne!


	2. Kikyo gets embarassed!

Tomboys for life  
By: AmayaSaria  
AN: I am not the best updater.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own InuYasha. (I hate disclaimers...)  
  
Kagome and Sango walked out of the classroom.  
"I can't believe we're paired up with the biggest idiots in the school!" Sango said as they walked to their next class.  
  
"I know what you mean! Me, working with INUYASHA? You working with MIROKU? Miss Kaede must be going crazy." Kagome said. While they were walking, they ran into the snobbish, girlish, witches in the school. Kikyo. And her gang (AN: I HATE KIKYO!!)  
  
"Hey wenches, I heard you were paired with my Inu-chan!" Kikyo said in her oh so girlish voice.  
  
"So what witch? It's not that I want to. So you might as well get your girly butts out of here, before we make you!" Kagome said.  
  
"Like you could hurt me, tomboy." Kikyo said as she started to walk away. So Kagome and Sango stuck out their legs and tripped the whole entire gang.  
  
"Oh Kikyo! Your so graceful!" Sango said in a mocking voice. Then Kagome and Sango heard the bell.  
"Wish we could torture you some more, but we are going to be late! And if you don't pick up your big snot filled butts, your going to be late!" Kagome said while running down the hallway with Sango. Luckily, they did track so they got in the classroom just before the teacher noticed. Then Kikyo and her gang walked in.  
  
"Kikyo! Girls! Why are you all late? Detention for all of you!" The teacher said before they got a chance to explain.  
  
"But, it was all Higurashi and Tajia's fault! They tripped us! And we couldn't get up in time to make it!"  
  
"Well then. Wouldn't Kagome and Sango be late then? Maybe you girls should work out. You guys are getting kind of...well...chubby." The teacher said. The class snickered. Kikyo got up and stood up in front of the class.  
"I am not FAT! Just look at this beautiful body!" Kikyo said while striking a pose. And then her belt became undone, flew across the room, hit a poor student in the face and her short skirt fell down. Of course it showed her pink frilly underwear. And her chubby legs. Kikyo looked down, shrieked and ran out to go to the bathroom. Her gang followed.  
  
"Well.........lets just get class started shall we?" The teacher said. Everyone groaned. AN: I hate Kikyo! Please review though! 


	3. New Students

Tomboys For Life  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: I know its been long, and gomen 'bout it! I couldn't think with schoolwork and other things on my mind. But I got an idea, so now I can update! R&R please! ^_^ Arigato to those who already reviewed!  
  
Now to the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I put this here, I won't be sued right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango sat through the extremely boring math class. The teacher was explaining something about equations or something like that. They weren't paying attention anyway.  
  
'I hope this class ends soon. I'm gonna get in trouble for falling asleep!' Kagome thought. Luckily for her, the bell rang.  
  
"Yeah!!!! Freedom from the math of doom!" Sango said while the two girls walked their way to their lockers.  
  
"I can't wait for lunch, I'm starving!" Kagome said. Then Sango and Kagome opened up their lockers, got their money, and left off to lunch.  
  
~Lunch time~  
  
Kagome and Sango stood there in line. They were just about to go next, but somebody cut them.  
  
"Yo! Who's cutting us! Oh wait, I recognize that big fat ugly butt anywhere! Kikyo! What the heck are you doing cutting us in line?" Sango said.  
  
"Excuse me! I need to get my food! I need to put on some weight! I'm so skinny!" Kikyo said in her annoying voice.  
  
"Skinny? I'll say a toothpick is skinny, but not a butthead like you! So get to the end of the line, drama queen!" Kagome said.  
  
"What if I don't? You couldn't hurt a beautiful (::gags::) face like this now could you?" Kikyo said.  
  
"Beautiful? You've got to be kidding me! We'll beat you up any time! Lets do it Kag!"  
  
"Lets!" Kagome responded. So together Sango and Kagome pushed the stupid witch into the garbage can.  
  
"Ah! My butt is stuck! Get me out of here! Help!" Kikyo cried out so pitifully.  
  
"Shut the heck up you annoying brat!" Sango said and stuck a moldy brown apple in her mouth, causing Kikyo to shut up and pass out.  
  
"Now, lets eat!" Kagome said. So the two girls went back in line as if nothing happened. When they got their lunch, they had to find a place to sit.  
  
"So, Kag where do you want to eat? Outside or inside?" Sango asked.  
  
"Lets eat under the sakura tree outside. It'll be nice and shady there." So Kagome and Sango went outside.  
  
" I heard there were some new kids. I wonder if they are in any our classes?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hey, look that's somebody that's new. Lets ask him to eat with us, so he won't feel lonely." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Okay." Sango answered. So they went up to him.  
  
"Konnichiwa (Hello!)! My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said.  
  
"My name is Sango Taija. Are you new here?" Sango asked.  
  
"My name is Koga Wolf. And to answer your question, yes I'm new here." Koga said.  
"Oh okay. Well Koga, would you like to eat lunch with Sango and I?" Kagome inquired. Koga blushed.  
  
'This girl is so hot! From this point on Kagome Higurashi, you shall be my woman!' Koga thought to himself.  
  
"Uh sure." Koga said. So they all ate lunch, and headed their way to finish the rest of the days classes.  
  
~In the lunch room~  
  
Kikyo finally thought to spit the apple out.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there? Could somebody help me?" Just then she heard the door click. Kikyo's eyes widened.  
"Oh no! The janitor locked the door! Why do we have to be the last lunch!?" Kikyo said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: I updated! Two points for me! Well, please review!  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
"Koga? What are you doing in this class?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This is my schedule."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well now I get to be together with my woman for the rest of the day!"  
  
"WHAT?" 


	4. Class

Tomboys For Life  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
Kagome and Sango walked in the hallway.  
  
"I'll see you at the end of the day okay, Kag?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure. See ya Sango!" So they both left to their afternoon classes.  
  
~With Kagome~  
  
Kagome walked into the art room.  
  
'Why does InuYasha have to be in this class?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
"Hey sugar-plum, can I have a kiss?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Shut the heck up and leave me alone InuYasha, before I beat you up." Kagome responded.  
  
"Oh, honey buns is in a grouchy mood. Need a hug?" Kagome just ignored her and walked to sit in a different chair. InuYasha followed. Then the teacher made an announcement.  
  
"Class we have a new student, his name is Koga. Koga go sit down wherever you want. Class, do free drawing while I grade these 'F' papers." The teacher sat down and started grading them.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Koga said.  
  
"Oh hey Koga, you take art?"  
  
"I went to the office to change my schedule to be like your afternoon schedule. Now I get to be with my woman for the rest of the day!" Koga said proudly.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!?" InuYasha yelled also.  
"Kagome is so not your woman!"  
  
"How would you know dog-butt? It has nothing to do with you anyway."  
  
"Koga, I am never gonna be your woman. That is final!!!!" Kagome said.  
  
~With Sango~  
  
'Ugh, I hate English class. So boringggggggg. And its not easy with Miroku just sitting there trying to grope you! And the new kid, Narakie or Naraku or whatever it is, well its not easy with him breathing down your neck. He creeps me out!' Sango thought.  
  
"Sango......" Naraku kept on whispering. Sango twitched. She hated it when he did that.  
  
"Sango, will you be my girl friend?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sango......."  
  
"Sango will you bear my child?"  
  
"Sango....."  
  
"Sango will you be my girl friend?"  
  
"San---...." Sango knocked Naraku out.  
  
"Sango will you bear my---...." Sango knocked Miroku out too.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Sango, would you like to go to the nurse?" Sango nodded her head.  
"Good. Then take those two with you." The teacher said.  
  
"Fine." Sango picked them up by the collar and just dragged them the rest of the way.  
  
AN: Okay, I'm not the bestest updater. But I try okay? Well anyway about Naraku. He isn't going to be evil like the other fanfics. He is going to be some crazy, stupid, idiotic stalker. 'Kay? Well see ya later!  
  
JA NE!  
  
No preview. (I don't have any ideas!) 


	5. Detention

Tomboys For Life  
By: AmayaSaria  
AN: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm in a good mood! ^_^...........a creepy one too! All well! Well R/R! And arigato to those who already did!!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
I forgot the disclaimer well here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I own InuYasha! I just ordered him off of eBay! It should  
be here any minute now..... ::Doorbell rings:: I'll get it! ::opens the  
door:: Yea! :: giant box is sitting there. Tears box open and digs for  
a long time.....:: Where is he? ::Finally gets to the bottom. Finds out  
that it is just a picture of him:: WHAT THE HECK! I ORDER INUYASHA!  
NOT A PICTURE OF HIM! I'VE BEEN RIPPED OFF! ::starts sobbing:: Now  
onto the story! ::Starts sobbing again:: ____________________________________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
It was the end of art class, and everybody got out. Kagome was the fastest one out.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU INSANE STUPID, IDOTIC, STALKERS!!!!! INUYASHA, LEAVE ME ALONE, AND KOGA, GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR LAST NAME!!!!" Kagome yelled. They both continued to compete to see who could get Kagome first.  
  
"BUT KAGOME, YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU LIKE ME BETTER SO DOG-BUTT WILL LEAVE YOU AND ME ALONE!" Koga said; err yelled.  
  
"KOGA YOU IDIOT, LEAVE HER ALONE! CAN'T YOU TELL SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU?" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"NO, SHE IS RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU!" Koga screamed at him.  
  
"NO, SHE IS RUNNING FROM YOU!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"REALLY? WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO RUN AWAY FROM A HANDSOME GUY LIKE ME?" Koga yelled.  
  
"BECAUSE SHE---" Like Sango, Kagome knocked InuYasha out.  
  
"YEA! KAGOME LIKES ME BETT----" Kagome knocked Koga out.  
  
"YOUR BOTH WRONG! I HATE YOU BOTH!!!!!!!!" Kagome said; I mean yelled.  
  
"Kagome! You take these two to the nurses right now!" Some random teacher yelled.  
  
"Hai......." Kagome, once again like Sango, picked them both up by their collars and dragged them down to the nurse's office.  
  
~The Nurse Office~  
  
"Hey Sango. You here for knocking out Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup. I also knocked out that creepy new kid what's-his-face. Let me guess, you knocked out InuYasha?" Sango said/asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I also knocked out that kid Koga. He thinks I'm his woman, even though I hate him!" Kagome said.  
  
"That guy is one major idiot for not knowing who you are." Sango responded.  
  
"Yup. We are like the only girls in the whole entire school who don't think about boys or girly stuff. Well it's his problem for not knowing. Anyway, we are probably going to get into a detention, once again!" Kagome said.  
  
"I know! Is it really our fault that we like to beat up guys??" Sango said.  
  
~The Cafeteria~  
  
"Hello? Anybody there!!!!! I'm still stuck in the garbage can!!!!!!!"  
  
~Back to the more important people~  
  
"Well it's the end of the day, I guess we should start heading for the detention room."  
  
~At the detention room~  
  
"What the heck! Those to recovered already? Why Me?" Sango asked. (Miroku and InuYasha get in trouble a lot too.)  
  
"Good after noon Lady Sango, Lady Kagome! Aren't you just glad to see us?" Miroku said.  
  
"Ecstatic." Sango said.  
  
"Its you two's fault for us being here anyway!" Kagome said.  
  
"I know sweetie-pie!!!!" InuYasha said.  
  
"I have the feeling that this is going to be one of the longest detention ever Sango...." Kagome said as Miroku and InuYasha started singing just to annoy them.  
  
"A 100 OF BOTTLES OF BEERS ON THE WALL, A 100BOTTELS OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND, 99 BOTTLES OF BEERS ON THE WALL!" They sang together.  
  
"Ugh......." Sango and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
~Cafeteria Again~  
  
"SCHOOL'S OVER AND I'M STILL HERE! AND I'M HUNGRY TOO!" Kikyo said while starting to cry. Then she saw an ant on her leg.  
  
"OOOOOHHH! A CHOCOLATE CHIP! MY FAVORITE!" Kikyo said while picking up the poor little ant and eating it.  
"A LITTLE JUCIY, BUT I'M STILL HUNGRY!" Kikyo said while starting to cry; yet again. No surprise there.  
  
AN: Well, review!!!!!!! I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie! ^_^ 


	6. Libary Research

Tomboys For Life  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: Gomen nasi! I'm always so busy with schoolwork and reading other's fanfiction, I always forget to update. Besides, I get writers block very easily. So I'll make this chapter extra long. Once again, gomen nasi!  
  
Kagome and Sango walked out of the school. It was a very, very LONG detention, and they were bummed out. They walked home everyday; the school wasn't that far away. Luckily for them, they lived right next to each other and InuYasha and Miroku lived on a different block.  
  
"MAN! I thought that detention was never going to end! I could have sworn that they made us stay an hour later!" Sango said.  
  
"I know what you mean! I could barley get any of homework done because of those two BAKAS! I swear, one of these days I'm gonna kick their butts all the way to Kyoto! (AN: They live in Tokyo) Man! And we still have that project to do with them! Ugh, my life couldn't get any worse." Kagome said. Then they walked in silence. When they got near their houses, they could see their brothers Sota and Kohaku.  
  
"Hey Kagome, hey Sango! Do you wanna lose to Kohaku and I?" Sota challenged.  
"Lose? What the heck are you talking about, little brother? You know that Sango and I are the champions at any sport!" Kagome boasted.  
"Fine you're on!" Kohaku said. They played for a half n' hour and Kagome and Sango won, 56 to 12.  
"You guys did pretty good against us. Good for you!" Sango said while trying to make them feel better. She got the usually murmurs like 'I can't believe my own sister beat me!' or 'I never thought a girl would beat me!' The two boys then slumped there way into Sango's house, while the girls went to Kagome's to work on their project.  
  
"So what are we going to do about our project?" Kagome asked.  
  
"To be completely honest Kag, I don't know. Maybe we will have to call baka or Hentai?" Sango said hesitantly.  
  
"I would rather die twice instead of calling one of those two." Kagome said with seriousness in her voice.  
  
"Okay, I won't torture you. I'll call hentai. Then he can call baka boy. We can agree on something, okay Kag?" Sango said.  
  
"Fine" Kagome responded. So they pulled out a phone book and started looking.  
  
"Lets see.......hey! There is no name under the last name Hentai!" Sango said. Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"-_-;.... Uh Sango......his last name is Houshi, remember?" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh yea!" Sango said. Kagome sweat dropped again. They looked up his name and found his phone number. It was 343-323-3647. (AN: Its long because it translates to: ILI-KEG-IRLS. If you still don't get it its 'I like girls'. If you STILL don't get it; then you're a baka. ....................Okay I'm kidding. And a numbers for a phone have some type of code. I think its' 1- abc 2-def 3-ghi 4-jkl 5-mno 6-pqr 7-stu 8-vwx 9-wz but I'm not sure. Back to the story!) Sango dialed the number and the phone started ringing.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Hoshi's resident. Miroku speaking. How may I assist you?" Miroku said, trying to sound formal.  
  
"Ugh, its me you baka." Sango said.  
  
"Oh Sango darling! I knew you didn't hate me! I started having doubts about you hating me when you punched me, but here you are! Talking to me on the phone nonetheless! Oh I'm going to remember this day. Oh I think I'll record it! And oh I'll take a picture of me on the phone and---" Miroku kept on babbling on and on.  
  
"MIROKU! SHUT THE HECK UP!" Sango screamed into the phone.  
  
"Hai darling! What did you call about?"  
  
"Well Kagome and I don't want to fail another class, so we wanted to call and ask about the project."  
  
"Yes dear. InuYasha and I shall meet you at the library in a couple of minuets. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. Oh and Miroku?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"NEVER CALL ME DARLING OR ANY OTHER DISGUSTING SWEET-HEART NAMES AGAIN!" Sango said at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hai...." Miroku said; sounding kind of scared. Sango then slammed the phone.  
  
"Why the nerve of that...that.....HENTAI!"  
  
"I don't even want to know what happened. So are we meeting them anywhere?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"At the library. Lets get going" Sango said, still a little ticked off.  
  
~At the Library~  
  
"Ah look. The guys finally arrived." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Do we LOOK like guys?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, you do. With that flat chest and non-girl clothing, you don't look anything like a girl."  
  
"Would you like to say that again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha was asking for it. "With a flat chest like---" Kagome started punching Inuyasha mercilessly. Miroku and Sango dragged the two away, before they were kicked out of the library. The librarian looked like she was going to kick them out if they screwed up one more time. She shot them a 'Shut-up-right-now-or-else-I'll-kick-you –out' look. They all sat down at a table, trying to discuss what to do for the project.  
  
"Okay, Kaede said we needed to pick four different people from the Feudal Ages and what life was like for them. Each of us can pick a person from the past. She said if you find a legend, you would get extra credit. And I NEED that extra credit." Sango said. They all started to work.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I went down to a row of books with Sango. I picked up some random book and flipped through it. I couldn't believe what I saw. Right there in the book was a picture of me, in red and white priestess robs. I stared at in shock. At the top it said, 'Ancient Mikos'. I skimmed through it. In a caption it said, 'This is a picture of a girl name....Kagome Higurashi. She came from a land nobody knew of. She just appeared in a village out of the blue one day, wearing the strangest clothes'. (In case any of you are wondering, this is a picture of the Kagome in the show just wearing a priestess outfit.) Kagome's eye's widened. That's me! But I was never in the past! This is so confusing! She poked Sango.  
  
"Psst....Sango. Look at what I found."  
  
"What is it Kagome?" She turned and looked at the picture. She just stood there staring at the picture in shock. "Kagome, its you. This is just weird." So we brought the book to the table. Miroku and Inuyasha were on the computers researching. The two of them flipped through the book. The next thing REALLY scared them. It was a picture of Sango wearing a kimono and another picture of her in a slayer outfit.  
  
"This is just too weird to be real...." Sango whispered.  
  
AN: That's it for now. That's as good as I can get. I'm already have an idea for the next chapter! 


	7. Discovery

Tomboys For Life  
By: AmayaSaria  
AN: I know you guys hate me, but I've been trying to update whenever I get the chance. I'm trying my best, so please do not kill me! On with the story!  
  
Kagome and Sango flipped through some more pages. They found a picture of Miroku as a perverted monk, and Inuyasha as a half demon.  
  
'That's not Inuyasha, but when the hanyou is human.....it looks just like him.' Kagome thought. (AN: In this school fanfic, Inuyasha is human, but not all the time. You'll find out soon enough)  
  
It was then that the two girls decided to show the boys.  
  
"Inuyasha........look at this.............." Kagome said.  
  
"What do you want wench---wait, is that me?" He said pointing at the demon picture.  
"That doesn't look like you, baka. I was just about to say his name is the same as yours! And if you turn the page, that's what looks like you." Kagome responded.  
  
"Keh! I knew that...."  
  
"I'm sure you did......"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"How 'bout I do?!"  
  
"I'd like to see you TRY!" Kagome shouted while posing in fighting position.  
  
"I will!" He yelled back, also starting to pose in fighting position.  
  
"Break it up, if we are suspended from this library, we'll never ace that project now!" Sango said in a pretty loud whisper.  
  
"Sango is right, quit it now!" Miroku agreed.  
  
"Fine." Kagome said.  
  
"Keh." Was Inuyasha's intelligent response.  
  
"Good. As I was about to tell Hentai over there, there is something fishy going on with these pictures that look exactly like us. I say we use these people as our project. Then we can make costumes out of them and stuff like that. Besides, there is a legend that goes on with it. It will work out perfectly!" Sango explained.  
  
"Great idea Sango-chan!"  
  
"I like it as well!"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"That translates to 'yes'." Miroku said.  
  
"Hey! Don't go putting words in my mouth!" Inuyasha responded.  
  
"I wasn't. I was just merely trying to translate it to these two beautiful women. That's what you meant, wasn't it?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Well...I......uh......KEH!" Inuyasha said while blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Hm, know what you guys? My grandpa jii-chan lives at an old ancient temple, we could go there to get information..." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Oh yea, that crazy old man from your Christmas party last year. The old ofuda guy.." Sango said.  
  
"Um.................yea........." Kagome said.  
  
"Well boys, will be on our way..." Sango said.  
  
"Good-bye dearest Sango!" Miroku shouted as Sango went out the door.  
  
"When will he give up?" Sango muttered.  
  
"Never...." Kagome replied.  
  
"Great.....just great......Hey Kagome, don't we have band practice tonight at the club?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about it! And we are also doing the try-outs! We gotta get there and fast! Let's hope my Dad remembered to drop off the instruments!" Kagome said.  
  
"Lets get a move on it....**NOW**!" Sango said as they both sprinted home.  
  
AN- ::Amaya-chan dodges a flying toaster that came from a angry mob:: I know you all probably hate me....Yes I know its short, I'm short on time nowadays....I'll try and I mean really try whenever I get the chance to update, I promise it! 


	8. Band Tryouts

Tomboys For Life

By: AmayaSaria

AN: Konnichiwa!.............Don't hurt me! I'm gonna update a little more often for now, so here you go!

Inuyasha and Miroku were getting ready to leave the library......when Miroku suddenly shouted.

"OH MY GOSH INUYASHA! WE COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THOSE BAND TRY OUTS, LETS GET OUR STINKING BUTTS OUT OF HERE NOWWWWW!"

"....................How the heck did **_I_** forget!" Inuyasha yelled and then started mumbling some curses....(which I won't mention)

"Dunno, don't care, lets get out of here before we actually miss the whole tryouts..." Miroku said, running out the door.

"Hey wait! Wait for meeeeeeeeeee!" (Yes I know, OOC-ness) Inuyasha said, also rushing out the library.

Meanwhile At The Club place................

Screeeeeeeeechhhhhhhhhhh..................Kagome and Sango covered their ears. They had just started judging the band tryouts, and this guy seemed worse and he was only the first one! All they needed was another electric guitarist, and a drummer. Sango played the bass guitar and Kagome had an electric guitar also. (You can have more than one guitarist ya'know....) No need for singers because Kagome (Main singer) and Sango (Sort of main singer; sort of back up singer) could already sing. If they had only known somebody who could.....Then Sango finally got feed up.

"NEXT NOW!" She yelled at the dude who was trying to play the guitar, who obviously had no idea how because he was holding it like a violin. Then the next person went up and tried to play the drums...........

Crash boom clash..................This was going to be a LONG day.........

With Inu and Miroku

"Ack! Tryouts already started! Miroku you better pick up the pace!"

"Good think we dropped our instruments off already!" Miroku mentioned while running as fast as he could trying to keep up with Inuyasha.

Back at the so called tryouts........

Kagome and Sango were hiding under their table, trying to block out the sounds that the evil monster dude was playing.

"NEXT!" Kagome shouted. Her and Sango both crossed that name of the list. Then they got back up and looked to see......Naraku getting ready to try out? Naraku got up, and looked like he was going to play........but he only did one thing.

"Sangooooooooooooooooooooooo..................." He said with his dull voice. Then he took a breath and said once again "Sangoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo....." And then he did it again and again until Sango couldn't take it anymore....

"SHUT THE HECK UP YOU LOSER! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Sano said, obviously ticked off. Naraku just shrugged his shoulders and left without a word.

"Next!" Kagome said calmly, kind of happy that he didn't make really bad noises. Next came up a light brown hair boy.

"Hi, my name is Hojo! And I go to the same school as you guys and my blood type is um............" Hojo kept on rambling and rambling.

"Just play, Hobo!" Kagome yelled.

"It's Hojo!"

"Yeah whatever Homo. Just play!" Sango said, annoyed.

"Okay, here I go!" Hojo said as he stepped to the drum set. "1...2...3...DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN, THE MUFFIN MAN, THE MUFFIN MAN, DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN THAT LIVES ON DRURY LANE?" He yelled really loudly. Then he got up and started kicking the drum set. "WOOOOOOOOOOOH! ROCK ON!"

"Good thing that wasn't our drum set." Sango said.

"Sorry Mr. Muffin Man, uh, you'd ruin our style, Mr. Wacko. Bye-bye! NEXT!" Kagome said. Then Koga stepped up next.

"Hiya Kagome! ::stars in Koga's eyes:: My womannnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..................::twitch twitch:: Koga, just get on with the stupid tryout." Kagome growled out, annoyed that Koga called her 'his woman'.

"Okay." Koga said. Then he picked up his guitar. "Here I go!" Then he started smashing the guitar everywhere.

"See! I can play the guitar. I saw people do it on TV before." Koga said proudly.

"Dude that is NOT how you play the guitar. Play it like a normal person." Sango said.

"Fine. I'll do it the stupid way." Koga said.

"Uh Koga, holding the guitar that way is not stupid. It sounds better that way and you don't look as stupid." Kagome said.

"Okay, Kagome then I'll play it your way because your way is so cool! !" Koga said. So he started just slamming on whatever was left of strings and he started to sing.

"KAGOME YOU'RE MY WOMAN! MINE, MINE MINE! KAGOME YOU'RE MY WOMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"--; Get out, right now Koga!" Kagome growled.

"But I didn't finish my song!" Koga whined to Kagome.

"NOW!" Kagome barked out. "Sheesh, I'm nice to him once, and he thinks I'm his woman? Next time he says something like that, I'll kill him..." Kagome muttered.

"Well tryouts are just about done so we might as well start leaving..." Sango said.

"WAITTTTTTTT!" (AN: I would end it here but I'm not THAT cruel.)

"Eh?" Sango and Kagome both looked to the door to see a panting Inuyasha and Miroku.

"We're here for the tryouts. Sorry if we were a tad bit late. Can we still tryout?" Miroku asked.

"Why would we want perverts in out band?" Sango asked harshly.

"Because we are the best there is! Besides, I ain't no pervert, he is! Besides, what makes you so sure that we would want to work with tomboys, hm? Miroku maybe this was a bad idea, especially if we have to work these to manly women." Inuyasha said.

"I don't mind!" Miroku piped up. Everybody just ignored him.

"Oh so you're afraid to tryout, aren't you? You know that Sango and I are the best around, so you are afraid that there is somebody better than you. That's what your problem is. You're just making up excuses so you won't damage your pride. Tell me what's so wrong with trying out to be in out band?" Kagome said.

"I am not AFRAID! C'mon Miroku, lets show them who's best around here!" Inuyasha said, picking up his guitar.

"Gladly." Miroku said as he went to his drum set. "1...2....1 2 3 4!" They both started playing a really good music. Kagome and Sango just stared in awe. Inuyasha saw this look and smirked as he started to play louder, harder, and better. Then they ended their short little song.

"See what I mean? We are the best and there's nothing you can do nothing about it." Inuyasha said with a smug look on his face.

"So are we in?" Miroku asked.

"We will post the results tomorrow." Sango said.

"Well, I don't want to be here all night, so I'm out of here." Inuyasha said and then he left to go home.

"Good night beautiful ladies, we shall see you tomorrow." Miroku said as he also walked out of the room.

"What are we going to do, Sango-chan? They were the best ones! I don't know if I could stand having Inuyasha in our band." Kagome said.

"I don't know what were going to do, Kagome-chan."

AN: There all done. Sorry for the lack of update-ness. Vacation and Family parties and camp and other stuff. Make sure to Review!


	9. Band Name

Tomboys For Life

By: AmayaSaria

AN: Okay, now I know I'm going to die. I've been having MAJOR computer problems for the past year. The computer that had all my updated chapters got completely erased. My sister got her computer with many viruses, and lastly, my brother's computer has almost no memory left. But, I really am trying. The more reviews/email I get, the more I UPDATE! On with the story.

Kagome and Sango walked home in silence that night. They had to make a decision.

"Well, I can work with them if you can, Sango-chan. We have to do what's best for our music right?" Kagome started.

"If it's for the sake of music….then yeah, we'll have to go with them. I'm with you all the way!" Sango turned to walk up to her house. (Sango and Kagome live near each other.) "See you tomorrow, I'll print up the band result paper and put it up tomorrow. Ja-ne Kag-chan!"

"Night Sango-chan!" Kagome walked on to her house.

"Man, I can't believe they're going to be in our band. I could always slap them up real well if I get annoyed by them…" Kagome said to herself, as she went into her fairly sized house.

Next Day (Saturday, at club)

The Club was a normal sized place. In the back, they had a bar for adults, and many tables in the back. It had a big dance floor, and a decent stage. The dance floor was always and only used at night.

"YES!" Miroku and Inuyasha shouted while they high-five each other.

"We did it, we've got our own band now! I can't wait to start!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I know! I'm so glad I get to be near Sango! " Miroku said.

"So Kagome, you just couldn't resist me could you? Nobody can resist the great Inuyasha. I AM SO HOT!" Inuyasha said in Kagome's face. Kagome's face turned red and then she started shaking with anger.

KA-POW! (Corny, yes I know)

Kagome hit Inuyasha on the face with her fist. "I DID NOT CHOOSE YOU BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! AS A MATTER OF FACT, I HATE YOU! THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU'RE IN IS BECAUSE YOU WERE **_THE ONLY DECENT_** PLAYERS OUT OF THE BUNCH OF BAKAS WHO TRIED OUT!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.

"Calm down Kagome, he's not worth it." Sango said trying to calm Kagome down.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WITCH! HOW DARE YOU HIT THE GREAT INU---" Miroku stopped Inuyasha from talking.

"Calm down already and let's get down to business Inuyasha! I do not want to be kicked out of the our new band because you were being a baka!" Miroku said.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sat down at a small round table. Miroku, Kagome, and Sango joined him also. A waitress approached the group.

"Sheesh! Took you guys long enough to sit down! My Dad wouldn't let me serve you unless you did!" The waitress said.

"Oh hey Ayame, what's up?" Sango asked politely.

"The usual. Nothing new going on." Ayame responded. Ayame was a sweet girl, sometimes a grouchy one too. She was very unpredictable, always changing her mind. She served as a waitress at the club. Ayame sometimes hang out with Sango and Kagome when they were at the club. (And when she was off shift.) Ayame's father owned the Club.

"So who's your boyfriend now at this point? You used to have so many that I couldn't keep up. Did you ever find 'Mr. Right'?" Kagome asked.

"So far I've only found "Mr. Wrongs'. Right now I have my eye on somebody. He seems like a nice guy. He came here a couple of times talked to me. I'm not sure if he has a girlfriend or not. Anyway, enough about me, what about you? Are these the new band members?" Kagome and Sango nodded. Ayame shook hands with them.

"Hello my name is Ayame Shinto. My dad owns this place and I work for him. He's the one allowing you guys to play here."

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'm Miroku. Ayame you are so beautiful, will you bear my---" Miroku was interrupted when Sango's fist hit him across the cheek.

"PEVERT!" Sango screamed.

"Um well, that was weird. So what do you want to have to drink you guys?"

"We're fine, thank you." Kagome responded.

"Okay well, I'll talk to you later Kagome and Sango! It was nice meeting you Inuyasha!"

"What about me?" Miroku asked as he sat back down after recovering from Sango's punch.

"Well….um….it was weird meeting you Miroku!" Ayame said as she left to tend to other customers.

"Okay, lets get down to business. We need a band name, and we have to agree on it." Sango said.

"Well I can tell you right away we're are not gonna be a gothic band." Inuyasha said.

"We didn't even have that in mind, baka!" Kagome responded.

"Keh!"

"Well I wanna have a really cool name, one that everyone will remember." Sango said.

"Let's be the dark demons." Inuyasha said.

"I don't want to have a name as 'demon'. Although I like having the word dark in it…" Kagome said.

"Fine, it was only a suggestion." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Dark dreams…. no…. Dark nightmares…. no…. Dark sadness no…" Kagome

kept on going on.

"Why do we have to have the word Dark in it anyway?"

"'Cause it's sounds cool, Baka."

"Keh!"

"How about Dark Happiness?" Sango suggested. Kagome smiled.

"I like it." Kagome said.

"Me too." Sango replied. "How about you guys?"

"I like whatever you like Sango! " Miroku said.

"Keh! Whatever you losers want. I really don't care." Inuyasha said, getting up to leave.

"Then from now on, we are known as the band 'Dark Happiness'!" Kagome said cheerfully. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked him.

"I'm going home, we figured out the name." He responded.

"You're not going home, You are coming with us to my grandpa's house so we can learn more on our pasts and work on our history projects." Kagome explained.

"More work? Sheesh, when do I get break?"

"Actually Inuyasha, figuring out a band name isn't a lot of work.'

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said, slamming the club door on his way out. Kagome, Sango and Miroku followed. Inuyasha started walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey baka!" Kagome shouted to him.

"WHAT IS IT NOW? I'M ON MY WAY TO YOUR GRANDFATHER'S HOUSE, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Actually, you're not on your way there. Your going the complete opposite way. My grandfather lives down that way." Kagome said, pointing to the right.

"……..KEH!" Inuyasha said walking towards the group, fuming silently. "AND I AM NOT A BAKA!"

"Whatever, baka." Kagome said as they started off towards her grandfather's house.

AN:……I'm still trying to update…….--; I love you all, please review/email me so I can be more motivated to update!


	10. Meeting Jiichan

Tomboys For Life

Chapter 10

By: AmayaSaria

AN: Ten whole chapters! A new record! Well, I've decided. I'm gonna try to finish this story, then my other stories. It's not ending yet, don't worry! I'm hoping to end it around the 15-20 chapter area. Well, on with the story!

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha continued on their way to Kagome's grandfather's house. Everyone was silent.

"So…..Kagome…..what's your grandfather like?" Miroku asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, is he a weird old bat?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elderly!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Keh! Why should I have respect for old farts?" Inuyasha argued back.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome wasted no time giving Inuyasha a black eye. He went flying forward.

"Anyway….Kagome what's your grandfather like?" Miroku asked again.

"WENCH! HOW DARE YOUPUNCH THE GREAT INUYASHA!"

"Um well Grandpa jii-chan is um…..different." Kagome said.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Everybody continued to ignore him.

"What do you mean…'different'. He's not gay, is he?" Miroku asked, giving them an odd look. (No offense to gay people)

"Um….no…..He's um….how would you say….um….'special'." Sango tried answering.

"Right…" Miroku said.

"WHEN I TALK, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO LISTEN, WENCH!" Kagome turned to Sango.

"Is he still talking?" Kagome asked.

"By the looks of it, I think he's still mad about that punch you gave him a couple of minutes ago."

"What a baka."

"Indeed."

"HEY, ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT ME? MIROKU I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MYSIDE-----" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome.

"We're here!" Inuyasha finally stopped his yelling, and gazed up at the temple. What he saw were many stairs leading up to a well house, a big tree and a shrine.

"We have to walk up all those stairs?" Inuyasha wined.

"Quit being a baby, baka." Kagome said, and then she, Miroku, and Sango started up the stairs.

"Hey! I'm not being a baby! Wait for me!" Inuyasha said running to catch up with them.

Kagome was leading the way, with Inuyasha beside her, and Sango walking in the back, with Miroku behind her.

Miroku thought he was in heaven. With him being behind Sango, and her walking up steps, Miroku couldn't of been happier.

'Must resist…..' Miroku thought to himself. His hand slowly went to her bottom.

"NO! Bad hand, you ruined the moment!" Miroku said, slapping his hand. Sango stopped where she was.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed. Miroku took a step back, very afraid of his beloved at the moment.

"Y-yes S-sango d-dear?" Miroku said shaking.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sango yelled. Miroku ducked down instantly.

BAM! (Corny still, I know)

Sango sent Miroku flying back down the stairs.

"Ack….that means I have to walk up all those stairs again!" Miroku said with anime style tears running down his face. Miroku started running up the stairs to catch up. Sango marched past Kagome and Inuyasha and made it to the top first.

A couple minutes later, everyone (but Miroku) were at the top.

"Come on, Miroku! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha said. Another minute or two later, Miroku came up the stairs panting. Sango and Inuyasha headed toward the shrine, with Kagome leading them.

"Can't **_:pant:_** we **_:pant:_** rest **_:pant:_** a moment **_:pant pant:"_** Miroku gasped out. Miroku looked up, and saw that everyone left him already. "Guys?" He called out. He got no response. Miroku just shrugged and went towards the shrine.

The shrine/house was pretty big for one person to stay at.

"Grandpa jii-chan, we're here!" Kagome waited for an answer but got none.

:**_rustle rustle:_**

'What was that? It sounded like it came from the bushes…oh, he better not! Jii-chan don't you dare try to ambush the new people!' Kagome thought to herself. 'Well…it would be kinda funny…' Kagome said to herself.

Then her grandfather jumped out of the bushes with some crazy outfit on.

"DEMONS!" He screamed, placing 'magical' wards on Inuyasha.

'How did he know?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then Kagome's grandfather turned to Miroku.

"DEMON!" He yelled again, putting some 'magical' wards on Miroku. He turned to Sango and Kagome. "Oh, nice seeing you again, Lady Sango. Oh Kagome! I missed you! You haven't been visiting me lately!" He said.

"Oh…so this is what Kagome and Sango meant by her grandfather being 'special'." Miroku said aloud.

"SPECIAL? YOU MEAN PSYCO! WHAT KIND OF OLD FART PUTS 'MAGICAL' WARDS ON PEOPLE?" Inuyasha yelled.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha started to be quiet, but continued to mumble to himself.

"Would you life to come inside, Kagome? Sango?" Her grandfather invited.

"Sure jii-chan. But first, I'd like to introduce you to some of our classmates. The one right there, he's Miroku. He's a pervert. The one who's mumbling to himself, that's Inuyasha. Don't bother remembering his name though. He responds to baka."

Inuyasha was too busy muttering to himself to realize he had been insulted.

"Okay let's go inside then." Kagome said. Everybody started to head inside.

"So, Kagome-chan, why again did you come here again?" Grandpa Jii-chan asked again.

"Well we were in the library, and we discovered something….peculiar in one of the books." Kagome started.

"We checked out the book and decided to bring it over to you, Higurashi-san." Sango said, taking out the book.

"It's right there, on that page. It seems to be some type of legend, but it didn't exactly tell us the story. The people though, look exactly like us." Miroku explained to him.

"I see."

"We were hoping that you might know the legend." Kagome said.

"I do, Kagome-chan. **_I know that legend very well."_**

AN: Well, they're finally there, and about to learn about the 'legend'. I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW. I also really enjoy email too! Ja ne!


	11. Legend and Dreams

Tomboys For Life

By: AmayaSaria

AN: Okay, I had to skip a week of updating because I went on vacation with my buddy/author friend, Tyedye/Rin! Please check her stories out! (Check out Miyako14's story too!) Well on with the legend.

"We were hoping you might know the legend." Kagome said.

"I do Kagome-chan. **_I know the legend very well._**"

Everybody sat down, making themselves comfortable on the couch. Miroku and Sango on the ends, Kagome and Inuyasha next to each other. The two glared at each other, while Sango glared at Miroku.

"Okay. It's starts of with a girl, named Kagome Higurashi.." He said. "Kagome was your average school girl. She did her homework, studied; she hung out with friends, you know, a typical high school girl. Kagome lived at a shrine. One day at the shrine, her cat ran into the well house."

"She went after her cat, but when she got near the well, a mysterious demon/centipede pulled her in. When she woke up, she was in ancient Japan's feudal times. She might a boy, but not your average boy. He was a half dog demon named Inuyasha. He had long silver hair, with dog-ears on his head. When Kagome first saw him, he was pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow." Kagome's Grandfather went on and on with the story. He went on how they met Shippo, Miroku and Sango. How they were all against a demon named Naraku. The love triangle between Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo. He told it all, but made a brief pause before the end.

(AN: Okay, I'm too lazy to tell the story, but you all know it.)

"Then what happened with the final battle with Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"They went to fight Naraku. The fight was long and hard."

"And then….?"

"Naraku had the full shikon-no-tama. Kagome and Kikyo both shot an arrow at Naraku, both hitting his heart, where the Shikon jewel was."

"Then….?" Sango asked, getting impatient.

"There was a bright light, and everybody who was fighting Naraku disappeared into it. Not a trace of them were found. They all just…vanished."

"Wow." Kagome said. "Jii-chan, how do you know this?" She asked.

"It was written in the scroll, by the old miko who helped them out. It was written by Lady Kaede."

"Wow, that's cool. Our teacher is in it too!" Sango said. "Too bad nobody knows what happened."

"That's not the only reason why I know it." Jii-chan said.

"How else do you know it?"

"My great-grandmother, was the Kagome in the legend. Your great-great grandmother." He said, pointing at Kagome. "And all of you, are the reincarnations. All of you, plus your teachers and classmates." He said.

"Grandpa, did you know this the whole time?" Kagome asked.

"Hai."

"And you never told me?"

"Hai. There was no need to tell you it when you were young." He answered. He changed the subject. "Will you all be staying for dinner?" He asked politely.

"Sure, why not." Sango answered.

They ate dinner in silence, all of them lost in their thoughts.

Later that evening

Kagome and everybody waved to Jii-chan as they started down the stairs.

"Ja, Jii-chan!" Kagome said.

Goodbye Kagome, make sure you and your friends visit more often!" He said.

"I wonder what happened to them…" Miroku asked.

"Who knows, in that time, anything could've happened." Inuyasha said.

"I can't believe you and I were in love…" Kagome said blushing.

"Feh, like I could love you." Inuyasha said, also blushing.

"I guess that means you and I were meant to be!" Miroku said smiling. Then he slipped his hand lower…..

PUNCH! (Corney-ness!)

"IN A MILLION YEARS, YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed.

"I'll wait that long for you, my dearest Sango!" Miroku said, rubbing cheek where she punched him.

That night, everybody went home and went to bed. They all had a dream.

In all of their dreams, they're past selves came to them.

Kagome's Dream (and Kag's POV)

I looked around me, everything was green. I started walking and looked at all the trees. I stepped out into an opening.

"Where am I?" I asked, hoping for a response.

'Your in feudal Japan.' Said a voice. I looked up and saw somebody who looked just like me. She was standing by a well.

"You must be the past Kagome, am I right?"

'Yes.'

"Why am I here?"

'I have something to clear up for you.'

"About your past?"

'Yes. We all disappeared when fighting Naraku.'

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. What really happened?"

'We all faded into a white light, well, at least I did. And I've been floating all alone, in that white light. And after your dream, I will return to it again. I am unable to rest. Will you help me rest?'

"What do I have to do?"

'I never told Inuyasha I loved him.'

"Do you want me to tell him?"

'No.'

"Then what do I do?"

'Let me tell him. Let me try this again. When the time comes, will you let me use your body?' I was a little hesitant at first, but if it was to help my past self rest…

"Alright." All of a sudden the skies got dark, and storm like.

'You are in danger, there's not much time left.' My past self said to me in a rush.

"What?"

'A powerful monster is still alive out there. You and your friends must destroy him.'

"Nani? I don't understand."

'You'll know what to do when the time comes.' I heard her whisper. All of sudden a bright line shone and everything disappeared into I was floating in darkness.

"I will find you, your friends and your loved ones. You can't hide from me, Kagome."

"You can't scare me!" I yelled. "Get out of my head!" I scream. Then the darkness started to engulf me. "You can't scare me!" I kept yelling over and over.

Normal POV

Kagome bolted up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face.

"You can't scare me." She whispered to herself. Then she put her head back down on her pillow, and fell back asleep.

AN: Well that was a mouthful. A little confusing. Okay, I need people to give me answers. Should I do everybody else's dreams? Yes? No? Say so in your review, or email me at If you don't say anything, then I probably won't write about everybody else's dreams. REVIEW!


End file.
